Help me, Heal me, love me
by Chibi Nightmare-Chan
Summary: YuGiOhFruits Basket crossover! The Kaiba family is cursed now. Will the two families be able to break the curse together? And what will Akito and the head of the Kaiba family think? Many Pairings(Shonen ai)
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh of Fruits Basket   
  
Couples:   
  
YuGiOh  
  
Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Joey, Honda/Otogi, Marik/Ryou(One-sided)  
  
Fruits Basket:  
  
Kyou/Yuki, Haru/Momiji, Shigure/Ayame, Hatori/Tohru, Akito/Yuki(One-sided)  
  
Others and probably some cross-over pairings as well...But I dunno, lol.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami sighed as he ran for his life, his clothes tied to his back. He transformed because Anzu just had to hug him. As soon as he saw that the door to the game shop was open, he ran inside.  
  
He also got a lot of weird stares. It's not everyday that you see a cow running through town.  
  
"Yami? Did she hug you again?" Yugi asked, giggling slightly.  
  
"Yes, that girl needs to learn how to calm down a little." Yami sighed again. It was ironic that Anzu's favorite animal was a cow, being that Yami was the cow of the Juunishi.   
  
Seto, who was the dragon, had given up erasing her memories, because she would always wind up hugging someone that was cursed.  
  
A poof was heard, and Yami transformed into his normal body.  
  
"I really hate this curse, we have to find some way to break it. Maybe, if we use the millennium items, maybe we can be normal again." Yami said as he quickly put on his clothes.  
  
"I don't know Yami. And Marik will be mad if we try anything, you know how he is." Yugi frowned, he hated this curse as much as Yami, if not more.  
  
"Yes, that is true. But, from what I've heard there's another cursed family, and if we work together, then maybe we can break the curse." Yami smiled, maybe there was hope.  
  
"Another family? Really Yami? Who?!" Yugi was excited, he would be able to meet other cursed people, and his counterpart, the other rabbit!  
  
"Well, there name is 'Sohma' and they actually live close. If you want to visit them with me now." Yami answered.  
  
"Yeah! I do want to go, but, does Marik know?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. But he won't find out. We've kept our relationship secret for quite some time now, so this should actually be easier." Yami smiled again. Yugi looked so happy. And that's how he wanted Yugi to stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told you to come here right after school. Why didn't you listen?!" Marik yelled, grasping Ryou by the hair.  
  
"Gomen nasai Marik-san...I went with Yugi to get ice cream. I'm sorry." Ryou said quickly, causing Marik to let go, and push him onto the ground.  
  
"You're so innocent and naive, do you know that?" Marik smiled evilly.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. He just sat there. Maybe, if he was quiet, he'd be able to go back to his room.  
  
All of the Juunishi, excluding Yami, Yugi, and Mai, lived at the main house, which recently became Kaiba's mansion. After battle city, somehow, some way, almost everybody at battle city got cursed. Marik, taking responsibility as head, had everyone change their last name to 'Kaiba' so they'd be able to live together as a 'family'. At first, Seto rejected this idea, but gave in when Marik threatened his little brother.  
  
'Soon, soon I'll take that innocence away from you.' Marik thought to himself as he watched Ryou shiver with fear.   
  
"You may go." Ryou practically ran out the door.  
  
"Yes, soon my precious rat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto? Anzu did it again, I just got a call from Yugi, saying that Anzu hugged Yami." Joey sat as he took a seat next to Seto, who was currently typing something on his laptop.  
  
"I gave up a while ago pup. She won't stop, but she did promise that she wouldn't say anything. Amnd if she does, she can answer to Marik." Seto responded as he took a sip from his drink, before placing it back down. It was ironic, that Seto always called Joey a dog. Now he could mean it literally, being that Joey was the dog of the Juunishi.  
  
"And he also said that there was another cursed family, the So..Sohma's I think it was." Joey said, causing Seto to stop typing.  
  
"Another family?" Seto asked unsurly.   
  
"Yeah, do you want to go with him and Yami to meet them?"   
  
Seto's eye twitched when Joey mentioned Yami. He hated him! He was the first person to ever beat him in duel monsters.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over at Shigure's house.  
  
"You damn rat! I didn't ask for your help!" Kyou yelled, causing Shigure to walk into the room.  
  
"Yes you did baka neko! Just admit it!" Yuki yelled back.  
  
"Look Tohru-kun. The lovers are at it again." Shigure smiled.  
  
"Shut up!" Both boys yelled.  
  
Oh yeah, it was a normal day at Shigure's house.  
  
But soon, soon the two cursed families will meet. And life for both will never be the same again.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, how was it? I hope it was ok ^.^ Please review! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Fruits Basket  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I wonder what they're like." Yugi said excitingly as he, Joey, Seto, and Yami walked to Shigures house. They only knew of the three Sohma's that lived there, and knew nothing of the main house. But they figured that there was some sort of place that the others lived.  
  
Seto and Yami stood as far away from eachother as possible. Yugi was excited about meeting more cursed people, but he, like the other three walking with him, were unsure of what they would see, and who they would meet. They could only hope that they were nice.  
  
Entering the surrounding forest, they saw the house. Yugi pointed it out, and they walked up to it, knocking on the door loud enough so the whole house would hear it.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who it is." Shigure said as opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" Yugi said.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Yugi Moutoh? And you, aren't you Seto Kaiba?!" Shigure asked as he pointed from Yugi to Seto, and back again.  
  
Joey sweatdropped. What? So now he wasn't important?  
  
"Yeah. And are you, Shigure Sohma?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That would be me. What brings you here? Oh, I'm sorry, come in." Shigure lead them into the living room where Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki sat watching t.v.  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Baka. That's Yugi Moutoh and Seto Kaiba, and I think that's Joey Wheeler, and..I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Yuki said as he looked at Yami.  
  
"Kuso! How the hell was I supposed to know?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Ano, Kyou-kun. You haven't heard of Kaiba corporation? Or, Yugi, who was the winner of duelist island. And Joey, who came in second?" Tohru asked innocently. She also had no clue who Yami was.  
  
"I've heard of them, but I haven't ever seen them!" Kyou yelled in defense. Why would he waste his time on some stupid card game?  
  
Yuki sighed and brought his attention back to the t.v.  
  
Yugi laughed. Those two reminded him of Yami and Seto. Always fighting.  
  
"Anyway, what brings you here to my lovely house?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Well, I really don't know how to say this to you -"  
  
"We're cursed to." Joey said, causing everyone else to almost fall over.  
  
Shigure looked at them seriously. What were these people playing at? Were they being serious? Or were they some kind of spies, sent by Akito. Yes, maybe he was testing them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuki responded. Could he believe these people?  
  
"Exactly what Joey said, we're also cursed. By the zodiac. Just like the Sohma family." Yami said.  
  
"Prove it then!" Kyou said. How could there possibly be another family?   
  
"How are we supposed to do that?!" Joey yelled back.  
  
"Hug Tohru! She's not a member of the zodiac."  
  
"Ano, Kyou-kun."  
  
"Oh great, that means we have to get Kaiba to erase her memories." Joey sighed. He hated when Seto had to do it. There were so many...side effects.  
  
"Don't worry about that! Hug her!" Kyou demanded.  
  
Yugi walked up to Tohru, wrapped his arms around her...and   
  
POOF!  
  
A rabbit lay at her feet, where Yugi once stood.  
  
"So, you're not lying." Yuki said as he walked up to Yugi and picked him up, starring at him, to see if it was him, or some pet rabbit.  
  
"We wouldn't lie." The rabbit said, yup, they were telling the truth. Yuki put the rabbit down.  
  
"Another family? Wow, I can't believe it. That's so exciting." Tohru said happily. Everyone else sweatdropped. Although, maybe it was exciting. And maybe, it meant someway to break the curse!  
  
POOF!  
  
Yugi changed back and quickly got dressed, blushing at the fact that Tohru was there.  
  
"We haven't been cursed our entire life though. Only for about a month. And we have no clue how we got cursed. But, together, both our families may be able to break the curse." Yami said, hopefully they'd be able to use the power of the millennium items to break the curse.  
  
Shigure looked at them, would they really be able to break it? Hmmm, maybe.  
  
"Well. What animals of the zodiac are you? Wait! Let us try to guess!" Shigure said as he looked at Yami, Joey, and Seto.  
  
"Oh, well we know Kaiba-kun is the dragon because he can erase memories..Am I right?" Kaiba nod his head.  
  
"And I think you're the rabbit. You remind me of Yugi for some reason."   
  
Shigure smiled and shook his head. Wrong!  
  
"No, someone named Momiji is the rabbit, and you remind me a lot of him." Yuki responded calmly. "Are you the dog Joey?" Yuki asked. Almost sure of his answer. He didn't even know why he thought Joey was the dog, it just seemed to fit him.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Joey asked.  
  
"So now that only leaves Yami-san!" Tohru said, she wanted to try and guess now too!   
  
Yami nod his head. No one would guess he was the cow.  
  
===========================================  
  
"It seems, the time has come for our families to meet. Fools, thinking they can break the curse together. Ha...What a laugh."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hmm, hope that chapter was ok. Sorry for not updating in an insanely long time. School has been hectic. 


End file.
